


Apri gli occhi anche se non è te che sta chiamando

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Spesso dalla bocca non gli uscivano altro che suoni sconnessi e incoerenti. A volte, però, si riusciva a distinguere qualche parola, mozziconi di frasi inconcludenti, un nome…Se all’inizio, quando se n’era accorto, era rimasto sveglio ad ascoltare per carpire qualche eventuale segreto inconfessabile che l’Esorcista non gli aveva ancora confidato, negli ultimi tempi aveva cominciato a trovare la situazione piuttosto preoccupante.Nelle notti agitate basterebbe trovare qualcuno con cui parlare per ritrovare la tranquillità...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Momento rintracciabile negli spoiler. C'è una scena in cui Allen si risveglia, mormorando nel sonno, con in faccia l'espressione del Quattordicesimo e Timcampi che lo fissa preoccupato. Alla scena, nel manga, assiste Linalee ma dato che Link e Allen dormono assieme praticamente sempre [fangherla indegnamente], non escludo che possa essere capitato anche al sorvegliante di ascoltare gli inevitabili monologhi notturni dell'esorcista. La parte in grassetto, come al solito, è presa dal manga.

«… na».

Howard Link sobbalzò con più vergognosa veemenza di quanto non avrebbe voluto. Scattò prontamente a sedere, già sull’attenti, come se il suo Sovrintendente lo avesse appena chiamato a fare rapporto.

Poi mise a fuoco il mondo intorno a sé e ricordò dove si trovava.

Non lo aveva chiamato l’Ispettore Lvellie.

Non lo aveva chiamato _nessuno_ , a voler essere precisi.

Voltò meccanicamente la testa di lato, le mani affondate nel materasso troppo morbido della sua branda – Walker aveva insistito perché non dormisse più a terra, dopo quattro mesi di stretta sorveglianza.

Nonostante il buio imperante nella stanza riuscì a distinguere chiaramente nel buio la figura del suddetto Esorcista, raggomitolato su un fianco con il golem giallo stretto fra le braccia.

Il suo letto era in uno stato a dir poco pietoso: si distinguevano perfettamente le coperte gettate di lato, il coprimaterasso sgualcito e un cuscino era persino caduto a terra. Evidentemente il suo sonno quella notte era parecchio agitato.

Quando mai, nelle ultime settimane, le sue notti non erano state agitate?

Da quando aveva sconfitto il Livello Quattro, durante il caso del Ladro G, Allen Walker era diventato ancor più irrequieto del solito.

E se di giorno riusciva, con il suo sovrumano auto-controllo, a mantenere un contegno pacato e sereno, nel momento in cui giaceva addormentato perdeva ogni apparenza di normalità.

Si voltava, si rivoltava, restava sveglio a fissare il vuoto e, per quanto usasse ogni accortezza per non farsi sentire dal suo sorvegliante, Link si era reso conto lo stesso di quell’ansioso peregrinare.

E poi, _si lamentava_.

Spesso dalla bocca non gli uscivano altro che suoni sconnessi e incoerenti. A volte, però, si riusciva a distinguere qualche parola, mozziconi di frasi inconcludenti, un nome…

Se all’inizio, quando se n’era accorto, era rimasto sveglio ad ascoltare per carpire qualche eventuale segreto inconfessabile che l’Esorcista non gli aveva ancora confidato, negli ultimi tempi aveva cominciato a trovare la situazione piuttosto preoccupante.

« _Walker, hai delle occhiaie spaventose. Dovresti fare qualcosa…_ ».

«Walker, hai delle occhiaie spaventose, se la notte non dormi sul campo di battaglia ti farai ammazzare…». Era quello il pensiero che gli ronzava nella testa in quel momento.

Non gli importava molto del fatto che avesse delle occhiaie spaventose quanto che quei disturbi non fossero affatto normali.

Rimase a osservarlo a lungo, quasi sperando che quei movimenti convulsi si placassero e Allen Walker trovasse finalmente un po’ di pace, almeno nel sonno. Ma, ogni volta che pareva calmarsi, ogni volta che sul suo viso si dipingeva una smorfia quasi rilassata, ritornava l’agitazione. Walker si voltava, perfettamente incosciente, rivoltando ancora le coperte e le sue labbra si atteggiavano a un ghigno disgustato, una lotta silente contro un nemico che non veniva dall’esterno.

Il nemico era lì, era dentro di lui, _era lui_. Il nemico aspettava soltanto che abbassasse la guardia per ghermirlo e farlo a pezzi.

E dopo, niente più Allen Walker.

E dopo…

… Soltanto il “Quattordicesimo”.

**_«Se… in Allen Walker dovesse risvegliarsi il “Quattordicesimo”, e si giungesse alla conclusione che questi rappresenta una minaccia per noi…»_ **

**_«… allora UCCIDETEMI»._ **

La rapidità spaventosa con cui quelle parole raggiunsero la coscienza del sorvegliante lo lasciò a dir poco senza fiato.

Oh, non c’era nulla di meno da aspettarsi da un presunto eretico che serviva l’Ordine: la sua vita apparteneva all’Ordine Oscuro e all’Ordine Oscuro lui aveva giurato fedeltà. Non c’era pietà per i traditori, questo lo sapevano benissimo tutti gli Esorcisti.

Eppure, la risolutezza con cui Walker aveva pronunciato quelle parole… Troppo sicuro per stare mentendo, troppo sicuro per non crederci fino in fondo, troppo sicuro _per essere umano_.

Il suo lavoro di controllo, d’altronde, prevedeva anche quell’opzione: ridurlo ai minimi termini anche a costo di troncare bruscamente la sua vita. Che ironia della sorte che in quel momento la sua mente usasse perifrasi così ricercate per arrivare al nodo della questione.

Se Allen Walker fosse impazzito, se avesse ceduto al Noah, lui sarebbe stato il primo a doversi fare carico di un’incombenza del genere: anche se significava affondare il coltello nella carne fino a trafiggergli il cuore.

Spostò lo sguardo nel buio e osservò la propria mano con un misto di sorpresa e incredulità, come se si aspettasse da un momento all’altro di vederla macchiarsi di sangue umido e caldo, una traccia che non sarebbe più scomparsa anche a cercare di lavarla via con tutto lo zelo possibile.

Ma Walker non avrebbe mai lasciato una simile responsabilità nelle mani dei suoi amici e di tutti coloro che lo circondavano. Ci aveva tenuto a sottolineare che, anche in quella faccenda, se la sarebbe sbrigata da solo. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto trovarsi a compiere scelte dolorose per causa sua.

**_«Però… questo non succederà. Se il “Quattordicesimo” dovesse attaccare l’Ordine… Ci penserei io a fermarlo…»._ **

Quanta maturità riusciva a dimostrare quell’Esorcista in frangenti tanto delicati. Eppure, nonostante il coraggio che intesseva quelle parole, a vederlo raggomitolato fra le coperte sfatte mentre lamentava nomi che avevano senso soltanto per lui, ritornava a essere un normalissimo ragazzino di sedici anni pieno di paure che non riusciva a capire fino in fondo.

Ma cos’altro poteva fare? Poteva forse permettersi di lamentarsi, di tirarsi indietro, di chiedere una tregua? Non si trovavano in frangenti che lasciassero loro una _libera scelta_.

Nessuno di loro era libero di seguire la propria strada, in quel momento. Erano tutti obbligati a percorrere, volenti o nolenti, una via accidentata che erano la guerra, gli attacchi del Conte e le reazioni dell’Ordine a delineare per loro.

Potevano soltanto evitare di inciampare o smarrire la retta via. Potevano soltanto concentrarsi sui propri compiti senza fermarsi a guardarsi attorno. Amici, compagni occasionali, colleghi, capi, _sorvegliati_ , tutto passava in secondo piano di fronte alla missione di cui si erano fatti carico.

Link aveva deciso di percorrerla fino in fondo, quella strada, senza voltarsi mai. E allora perché in quel momento stava fissando Allen Walker nel buio, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro che il suo sonno agitato si placasse?

Era tormentosa quell’attesa che si stemperava un secondo dopo l’altro, intrecciandosi a pensieri sempre più contorti, a timori che si facevano improvvisamente più vicini e più reali.

«Mana…».

Allen si voltò, strappando al suo sorvegliante un singulto sorpreso per la foga con cui sussurrò quel nome. Link ebbe quasi l’impressione che si fosse svegliato ma poi lo vide riaffondare la testa nel cuscino.

I capelli bianchi ricaddero a grosse ciocche sul suo viso, coprendolo quasi completamente e incollandosi alle labbra socchiuse che continuavano a masticare parole senza suono.

Il sogno che stava vivendo doveva essere parecchio agitato, tanto che il sorvegliante si chiese se non fosse il caso di svegliarlo piuttosto che lasciarlo sprofondato in quel tormento senza fine.

In preda all’inquietudine, non riuscì a fare altro che voltarsi e mettersi a sedere sul bordo del letto, continuando ostinatamente a fissare il suo sorvegliato nella speranza che smettesse di sua volontà o si svegliasse da solo, magari.

Quella mossa, però, non fece che peggiorare una situazione già compromessa: girato a quel modo quasi incombeva sul corpo addormentato dell’Esorcista. Lo spazio nell’alloggio era già risicato per una persona sola, non c’era molta distanza fra i loro due letti.

Si ritrovò a maledire silenziosamente il momento in cui si era rifiutato di far spostare entrambi in una camera per due persone, pur di non godere di favoritismi di sorta. Essere così inflessibile, anche con se stesso, si rivelava una scelta sempre più carica di conseguenze _spiacevoli_.

Allen si voltò ancora, allargando le braccia e rischiando di sbattere con la mano contro il ginocchio di Link. Questi si ritrasse appena, meditando sull’opportunità di rimettersi a dormire e considerare quella veglia notturna come il semplice dovere di un sorvegliante, sempre pronto a carpire ogni informazione dal proprio sorvegliato in qualsiasi momento, anche della notte.

«Mana…» sbuffò per la terza volta l’Esorcista, strusciando la faccia contro il cuscino per scacciare via quelle ciocche di capelli che lo infastidivano.

Il sorvegliante si bloccò, nuovamente, sollevando una mano a mezz’aria: forse era davvero il caso di svegliarlo o, se non altro, scostargli quei capelli dalla faccia e sollevarlo almeno da quell’impiccio.

Ciò avrebbe significato _toccarlo_. E lui era estremamente restio a farlo. Non aveva molta dimestichezza con i contatti umani: il suo addestramento da Corvo aveva affinato i suoi riflessi, aveva temprato il suo fisico, aveva irrigidito il suo carattere ma non lo aveva reso affatto più esperto nei rapporti sociali.

Di fronte a quelle situazioni totalmente impreviste non sapeva come comportarsi. Non conosceva il modo per alleviare la sofferenza di qualcuno che gli era vicino, da quel punto di vista ammetteva la propria totale inutilità. Non che fino a quel momento avesse sentito la mancanza di un tale addestramento: un membro di un Corpo Scelto non aveva bisogno di emozioni per cavarsela. Ma un essere umano sì.

Allungò appena la mano e poi la ritrasse appena, senza decidersi né in un senso né nell’altro. Avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo appena sulla spalla, limitandosi a richiamare il suo nome a bassa voce.

Toccarlo… In quell’istante persino i suoi pensieri sembravano affondare nelle tenebre imperanti della stanza e in mezzo a loro, sottile, si faceva strada una disperazione senza motivo. Era il momento della notte più cupo e più fondo, quello più lontano dalla luce del pomeriggio precedente e del mattino seguente. Era l’istante in cui, a pensare troppo, ci si ritrovava a lasciarsi soffocare da elucubrazioni senza né capo né coda.

All’improvviso temeva di toccare Walker e non afferrare assolutamente _nulla_. Così etereo e inconsistente gli sembrava in mezzo alle ombre, soffocato da quella massa di capelli bianchi che avevano perso ogni luminosità. Fioco, come una candela che stesse per spegnersi da un istante all’altro, una specie di visione senza corpo materiale destinata a dissolversi sotto le sue dita.

Ce l’avrebbe fatta davvero a sconfiggere il “Quattordicesimo”, lui che sembrava dovesse sparire fra le ombre di lì a poco?

«Walker…».

Mosse le labbra, formulò quel nome nella sua mente, più che pronunciarlo ad alta voce. Un sussurro senza suono che gli sembrò orribilmente assordante.

Ma Allen rimase immobile, dando ad intendere di essere ancora sprofondato nel bel mezzo del suo sogno o incubo che dir si volesse.

Link trasse un respiro impaziente, al punto da spezzare letteralmente l’aria che gli entrava nei polmoni e osservò il ragazzino nervosamente, avvicinando la punta dell’indice alla sua spalla.

«Wal…».

Che avesse finalmente raccolto la forza necessaria per toccarlo oppure stesse per ritrarsi nuovamente, non fu dato saperlo: l’Esorcista si svegliò di soprassalto, scattando a sedere come una molla.

Il sorvegliante ebbe appena il tempo di ritrarre la mano per evitare di scontrarsi con il ragazzo e rimase pietrificato sul posto, profondamente imbarazzato nell’essere stato sorpreso in un’attività tanto oziosa come l’osservare il suo sorvegliato mentre dormiva.

« _Non lo stavo osservando, stavo investigando sui suoi lamenti notturni_ ». Quella giustificazione sorse spontanea nella sua testa, per quanto parve persino a lui una scusa alquanto pietosa.

Allen si voltò, percependo una presenza al suo fianco, e rimase per qualche istante a fissare la figura del sorvegliante a occhi sbarrati: gli sembrava di emergere in quel momento da una nube confusa di polvere e grida, un mondo contorto che ancora gli si avvolgeva addosso strettamente.

E poi l’angoscia, improvvisa e infinita, lo afferrò al centro del petto di fronte a quel sogno senza né capo né coda. Tutto ciò che ne sopravviveva, a parte un ricordo sbiadito, era la sensazione straziante di venir strappato via da se stesso, _di nuovo_.

_Quello_ premeva per uscire. E Mana…

Lo assalì lo scoramento e si ritrovò a boccheggiare per quel senso di nausea, acuito dal buio assoluto in cui era sprofondata la stanza.

Gli sembrava di non avere scampo, era solo e…

No.

Non era solo.

Sbatté nuovamente le palpebre, sempre meno padrone di sé, e si accorse di quella presenza silenziosa e immobile a poca distanza dal suo letto.

«L… Link…?!».

Balbettò, tirando fuori a fatica dalla sua mente persino il ricordo di quel nome.

Link trattenne il fiato, cercando di pescare una scusa abbastanza convincente per blandire il giovane Esorcista e ritornare a dormire senza perderci troppo la faccia.

Allen fu più veloce. Messa a fuoco la figura del sorvegliante, resosi conto che in quella stanza c’era qualcuno, allungò una mano e afferrò il ragazzo per la manica del pigiama.

«Link…».

«… _Perché sei sveglio, è successo qualcosa?_ ».

Avrebbe voluto concludere la frase a quel modo ma la sua gola si rifiutava di cacciare alcun suono. La paura lo stava letteralmente soffocando, non riusciva neanche più a discernere se quella fosse la realtà o fosse ancora un sogno. Capì di essere sveglio soltanto quando avvertì le ossa del polso di Link premere sotto i suoi polpastrelli e si affrettò ad addolcire la presa, temendo di fargli male.

«Walker».

La voce di Link suonava quasi funerea mentre pronunciava il suo nome, richiamandolo finalmente e completamente alla realtà.

«Scusa… ti… ti ho fatto male…».

Il sorvegliante scosse la testa nel buio: non era la presa dell’Esorcista sulla sua mano ad averlo contrariato. Non era per nulla contrariato, a dirla tutta. Era rimasto soltanto profondamente scosso dalla maniera disperata con cui il ragazzo aveva reagito, aggrappandosi a lui.

«… Non so cosa mi è preso» proseguì testardamente Allen, ignorando il cenno dell’altro.

Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, assordandogli i timpani e minacciando di sfondargli la cassa toracica da un istante all’altro e quella sensazione di sperdimento totale non accennava ad abbandonarlo.

«C’entra per caso il sogno che stavi facendo, Walker?».

La voce severa di Link si intromise nel vortice dei suoi pensieri, trascinandolo nuovamente alla solida consistenza del materasso sotto di lui. Soltanto in quell’istante si accorse anche della presenza di Timcampi che, svegliato da quei movimenti convulsi, si era arrampicato sulla sua gamba.

«Può darsi… Non ricordo bene cosa stesse succedendo…» commentò Allen con voce sconsolata.

«Doveva essere un sogno davvero brutto, dato che ti stavi lamentando in maniera molto decisa…».

Link cercava di essere il più asettico possibile. Non voleva suggerire al suo sorvegliato che si fosse preoccupato per lui e fosse rimasto sveglio nella vana attesa che si calmasse da solo. Lui era un sorvegliante, dannazione, doveva mantenere le distanze. Le distanze!

«Ti ho svegliato? Mi… mi dispiace, Link, non volevo disturbarti. Non devi preoccuparti per me, io… ultimamente faccio spesso sogni agitati».

«Non… È il mio lavoro, Walker, nessun disturbo».

« _Non mi stavo preoccupando per te_ » era stato il primo, spontaneo modo in cui il sorvegliante avrebbe reagito, fino a poco tempo prima, compiacendosi della propria freddezza e della propria distanza dall’indagato.

Il fatto che in quel momento avesse trovato crudele una frase del genere nei confronti di un ragazzino evidentemente sperduto, lo imputò all’ora tarda che sicuramente gli offuscava i pensieri e le reazioni. Era per colpa della stanchezza se in quell’istante provava una tale compassione per l’Esorcista, desiderando quasi di trovare un modo per alleviare il terrore che gli leggeva negli occhi.

«Hai detto che ultimamente fai spesso di questi sogni, vero, Walker?».

L’espressione perplessa che lo accolse a quelle parole, pronunciate in tono tanto confidenziale, lo spinse immediatamente a rettificare con un secco colpetto di tosse.

«Te… te lo chiedo ai fini dell’indagine. Dato che ti ho sentito pronunciare il nome del tuo patrigno, anche questi sogni potrebbero essere indizi rivelatori…».

Lo sguardo di Link saettò rapidamente, ringraziando il buio imperante che impediva all’Esorcista di scorgere la smorfia imbarazzata che gli stava attraversando il volto mentre si giustificava.

In fondo gli interessava davvero sapere perché mai Allen avesse pronunciato il nome di Mana Walker. Peccato che l’impulso che lo aveva spinto a fargli quella domanda avesse ben poco a che vedere con le sue indagini e si trattasse di pura e semplice preoccupazione.

«L’ho pronunciato… di nuovo? Sembra che… ultimamente non riesca a fare a meno di nominarlo davanti a te, Link…».

Un sospiro sollevato sfuggì dalle labbra di Allen e l’ombra di un fugace sorriso attraversò le sue labbra. Gli faceva bene parlare, in quel momento, scacciando via almeno una parte di quel magone insieme al fiato. La voce del ragazzo lo costringeva a restare ben ancorato alla realtà di quel momento di veglia. Sembrava dipanare le tenebre che aleggiavano nella stanza, riportandole a semplici e banalissime ombre su oggetti di uso quotidiano e nulla di più.

«Beh, questo giova al mio compito. Più parli, più… io posso fare rapporto».

Il sorvegliante intervenne ancora, cercando di dare un’impronta di ufficialità alle sue parole ma l’ora tarda lo obbligava a ridurre la voce a un sussurro e a dare, a tutto il discorso, un tono di familiarità che lo imbarazzava profondamente. Più che a un terzo grado, quelle domande assomigliavano all’interessamento di un amico preoccupato.

«Dovresti parlarmene subito, Walker. Non fa bene tenersi tutti questi pensieri dentro, potresti… dimenticarli e risultare impreciso quando ti decidessi a raccontarmeli» si corresse rapidamente Link. Il suo sguardo si spostò sui movimenti assonnati del golem giallo, che si stava infilando con tutta la massa del suo corpicino sotto le coperte, cercando probabilmente un po’ di quiete per ritornare a dormire.

Ci stava girando intorno. Cercava di essere ufficiale, anche se quella situazione non aveva proprio nulla di ufficiale: perché era notte fonda, erano assonnati ed entrambi in pigiama; perché Walker era pallido dal terrore e lui non sapeva cosa fare. Perché la consapevolezza di trovarsi tanto vicini da rischiare di sfiorarsi da un momento all’altro non giovava alla stabilità dei suoi nervi.

«Non ricordo molto. Era… un sogno davvero confuso…» replicò Allen con voce incerta.

Il fatto che il suo sorvegliato gli desse corda, senza protestare per il suo interessamento, dava a Link l’illusione che non avesse capito il motivo di quelle domande e le considerasse soltanto l’ennesima, noiosa trafila che comportava il suo lavoro di sorveglianza. Preferiva che fosse così: la gratitudine di Allen Walker rischiava soltanto di rendere il suo compito ancor più doloroso.

«So che stavo camminando… un luogo che avevo già visitato nella mia infanzia…».

L’Esorcista si voltò, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto e incrociando le mani in grembo. Non aveva alcuna voglia di dormire, non aveva recuperato abbastanza tranquillità per abbandonarsi tranquillamente al sonno. Lo consolava la presenza di Link. Sapere che in qualche modo restasse sveglio insieme con lui, anche soltanto per svolgere il proprio lavoro, lo riempiva di un sentimento di sottile gratitudine.

In quei momenti gli sembrava di scorgere persino dei lati positivi nella sorveglianza che gli era stata imposta tre mesi prima. C’era qualcuno, lì vicino, che gli impediva di sprofondare in una malinconia senza fine.

«Che genere di luogo, precisamente, Walker?».

C’era qualcuno, lì vicino, che si preoccupava per lui.

Tags:


End file.
